Problem: $3.736 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Solution: $3.736 \times 10^{10} = 3.736 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $3.736 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 37{,}360{,}000{,}000$